


Falta de comprensión

by Alega



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto siempre lo ha elegido a él. Sasuke no puede entenderlo. SasuNaru, NaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falta de comprensión

_Sasuke no puede entender a Naruto._

Entra a su casa, lleno de un agotamiento que trasluce el trabajo en la mañana y entrenamiento por la tarde, y mil cosas que ha aguantado en todo el día. Y le extraña que le afecten, cuando jamás le importó la opinión de los demás. Pero ahora es diferente, el punto clave radica en el no-me-dejan-tranquilo. No lo ignoran, no lo perdonan, el temor de algunos se mezcla con el rencor y el recelo de muchos causando una mezcla pastosa, se cuela en el aire hasta llegar a sus pulmones y termina por vencerlo, agotarlo rápidamente a medida de que las miradas aumentan, los murmullos producen un ruido incesante, un zumbido sonoro en sus oídos, le minan la energía, le dinamitan la vida.

Todo permanece en el mismo orden de siempre, en una cuidadosa monotonía, cada cosa va en su lugar, sin sufrir alteración alguna. La mesa de madera, lustrada, con cuatro sillas en la que sólo se utiliza una, a veces dos, la cocina con una docena de platos y sólo uno en el fregadero, a espera de ser lavado y utilizado de nuevo para seguir allí hasta el día siguiente, una maceta en dónde hay una flor plantada, sobreviviendo no gracias a la atención de su dueño, sino por los rayos de sol que se cuelan tras las ventana y el rocío ocasional de los pocos invitados que pisan la casa.

Lo único diferente es la persona que lo ha visitado esas últimas semanas, _aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre_ , y que desmorona el gris de la casa, la asfixiante rutina en el que Sasuke se ve envuelto. Llega como si fuera uno más de los ocupantes, deja sus zapatos en la entrada y se pasea como el dueño.

Se recuesta en el sofá, aprovecha para cocinar (si se le puede llamar así a ordenar ramen instantáneo), algunas veces limpia y a Sasuke le estresa porque en vez de limpiar lo que hace es ensuciar y _¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas nada!_ Pero terminan, juntos, arreglando el desastre y pasando, _quita esa cara Sasuke, sabes bien que es así_ , un buen rato entre gritos, risas jocosas y medias sonrisas que sólo parece esbozar en las noches.

_Sasuke no entiende por qué Naruto llega, se queda y hasta le cuesta irse._

En medio de sus idas y venidas por Konoha, Sasuke logra escuchar retazos de conversaciones, lo suficiente para saber y tener una idea de los acontecimientos, los sucesos, la vida de sus habitantes que poco le interesa, las gracias y las morisquetas, los imprevistos, las sorpresas, las salidas y las uniones entre familias, _"_ _¡Tenten anda de novia con Lee!" "¿La señorita Hyuuga aun no tiene prometido?" "Ha sido terrible que el joven Neji haya roto con el compromiso"…_ Se entera más de lo debido y a menudo quisiera no oír nada. A menudo, no siempre. Son contadas las ocasiones en donde logra oír un _Naruto a la final rechazó a la heredera del clan Hyuuga; Naruto no viene, otra vez, Quién sabe qué hace por las noches; Últimamente, siempre está ocupado para todos¿Está seguro que no tiene novia¿Cómo que no está en una misión? Hasta pensé que ya había muerto por lo poco que lo he visto…_

Sasuke es el único que sabe dónde se mete Naruto, sólo porque el sitio en donde se mete es el suyo y de allí no sale hasta que la noche se hace día.

_Sasuke no entiende porque Naruto prefiere quedarse con él, antes de irse con los demás. Sasuke no entiende porque cuando están juntos para Naruto ya no existe nada más._

Naruto, al verlo llegar, le regala una sonrisa que poco a poco le aviva el ánimo, le da una palmeada en el hombro, y le informa que hay ramen para cenar.

-¿Otra vez? –Sasuke arquea una ceja, despectivo, fingiendo, en realidad de la irritación pasó a la resignación, y luego a la aligerada aceptación, costumbre forzada por los años.

-Ya sabes, nada mejor.

Se sientan a comer, Naruto le cuenta anécdotas, Sasuke lo oye atento, siempre es Naruto el que habla de su vida, Sasuke siempre el que escucha. Él no tiene nada que contar, y prefiere callar y oír como esa voz borra el agotamiento con el que ha llegado.

Terminan y Naruto lava los platos mientras sigue hablando. Luego, pasan a la intimidad de la recámara, donde ambos hacen y se dejan hacer. Antes no era así, fue una noche en donde Naruto encargó bebidas para pasar la velada más amena, recuerda que ambos bebieron unas cuantas copas y al terminarse la botella, Sasuke estuvo apretujando la boca de Naruto, buscando el sabor a vino.

_Sasuke no entiende por qué Naruto se le entrega de esa forma, con una resolución salvaje que lo ha llevado a él mismo a entregarse de la misma manera._

Sasuke no entiende por qué todavía tiene a Naruto, cuando lo ha perdido todo, cuando su pasado habla por sí sólo.

Traición. Esa es la palabra que resume todo sus pecados. A Sasuke no le importa perder a los demás, lo que necesita es saber por qué Naruto sigue viniendo y deshaciéndose en él, olvidando que una vez lo dejó, lo maltrató, le hirió.

Sasuke no entiende a Naruto y duda que pueda entenderlo alguna vez, será una pregunta a la que jamás obtendrá respuesta, y sólo queda aprovechar que aún lo posee, sus espasmos, el moreno cuerpo y las hebras rubias, los dientes que muerden la carne, las manos que tocan, exploran, no se detienen, su miembro adentro ó siendo penetrado. Aprovecharlo porque aún lo tiene.

_Lo que no entiende Sasuke es que siempre lo tendrá._


End file.
